Power Rangers: Spirit Strike
by slimboy97
Summary: The Oni Lord Vesper and his army of Onis have risen again and are attempting to take over the world only a new team of rangers will be able to defeat him
1. Prolouge: Part one

Prologue part one: The Beginning

The Spirit Realm a realm that exists in the same dimension as our own but is different from Earth. In the Spirit Realm people could control their spiritual energy and manifest them into powerful weapons and attacks. But these abilities were rarely needed to be used by the inhabitants of the Spirit Realm, because six warriors maintained the peace and tranquility of the Spirit Realm, the was no major threat to the Spirit Realm except for the Oni who wanted to conquer Spirit Realm and turn into their image. The Oni's were kept at bay. Then one day the Oni's became increased in strength and were able to invade the Spirit Realm

. Lead by the Oni lord Vesper an Oni with a bone white face with menacing razor sharp teeth and two crimson eyes shaped like knives slanted towards his nose his armor was crimson and black with knee guards and a helmet with three horns on it, his muscular body had razor sharp claws on the end of his hands, has he carried a curving katana. His five Oni generals wore black cloaks with ripped ends not to show their faces.

Following after them were his two commanders. Gazi an Oni with an orange face with two huge fangs and long blue hair flowing down his back, with huge muscles, and no armor do to his strength, his weapon was a giant club with spikes on it. Venomia a woman who appeared like a serpent with scaly human like legs a head with snakes for hair and four yellow eyes, she had a sizeable bust and considered beautiful by the other oni, her voice smooth and seductive was the first heard.

"This destruction is delightful do you not agree?" Venomia asked.

"Yes it is amazing!" Gazi Roared as he slammed a young tan man into a stone wall breaking his spine killing him instantly. Venomia followed his suit and struck multiple people with her serpent hair, they turned pale with purple bite marks on their neck before slumping to the ground. Screams of terror rang out throughout the entire city as the generals spread carnage on their path. Hideous foot soldiers known as Terrax lurked throughout the spirit realm their twisted faces, blood red bodies, and twisted short swords, they sliced down anyone in their path.

Suddenly a large bell was rung. The six Warriors wore hooded silver robes with different colored outlining appeared on the tower the furthest out was the warrior with black on his robes he stood watching steadily waiting for the moment to give a signal to strike. The one behind him was a female warrior with pink on her robes she stood ready with her bow loaded and aimed at the oni. Behind these two stood the warriors of blue and yellow the male warrior the warrior in yellow paced around wanting to strike and protect the spirit realm with all of his might. The female blue warrior remained in the shadows with a dagger pulled ready to attack at the drop of a feather. The final two warriors were two male warriors one red one green. The green one stood at the ready with a claymore planted in the ground. The red warrior pulled his hood off revealing hair as black as night tied into a ponytail help together by a golden clip, and icy blue eyes that burned with an intense passion. Finally the black warrior gave the signal to attack all warriors drew their weapons and began to attack the oni army.


	2. Prolouge Part Two: The War

Power Rangers Spirit Strike:

Prologue Part Two: The first strike

The warriors descended into an area that looked at ancient japan with the houses and tall spire towers; there they began their attack against the oni. The pink warrior sent a volley of energized arrows; destroying a horde of Terrax on impact. The black warrior pierced multiple Terrax with his lance going through their hideous bodies. The yellow warrior raced around the area throwing his hatchets into Terrax, chopping them with incredible speed when his hatchets returned to him. Stealthily stalking the area the blue warrior sliced and stabbed the Terrax with her dagger, before disappearing into the shadows once again until appearing again in the area to strike. The green warrior swung his giant claymore into a horde of Terrax ripping them into shreds instantly. A horde of Terrax began to surround him, he raised his claymore above his head and slammed it into the ground with all his might, this created a shockwave of green energy that decimated the Terrax that surrounded him, and he then looked over to the red warrior. The red warrior held his katana firmly slashing down all the Terrax the came his way. The red warrior started to become over whelmed by the amount of Terrax.

So he shouted. "Spirit power thousand blade strike!" Out of the sky one thousand red Katanna created out of red spirit energy descended down on the Terrax slashing them into nothingness instantly.

The warriors grouped together to discuss what was their next move to stop the Oni from taking over the spirit realm. They knew that unless the leaders were killed the Terrax would continue to attack they had just severely slowed down and decimated their forces with what they had done. The Green warrior's apprentice Yukie walked up to the group to tend to their wounds. Yukie walked up to the green warrior first her curvaceous and tan body, C cup size breasts, her black hair tied into a bun she wore a black dress that went down to her knees as well as revealing a small amount of cleavage; she looked at the green warrior with kind eyes.

"Eon your spiritual energy is low did you create a shockwave with your claymore again?' Yukie asked softly, and kindly. Eon just grunted and tried to move but he couldn't due to exhaustion. Yukie quickly developed a violet colored ball of spiritual energy and held it over Eon the green warrior's chest. Eon slowly started to regain energy he and Yuki watched as the other warriors started to discuss battle plans.

The Red warrior spoke with conviction in his voice, he pointed at the black warrior first. "Sentry I want you to scout ahead of everyone else and keep an eye out for any and all oni then immediately kill them when you are done go and assist anyone who you feel needs assistance." Sentry nodded, and rushed away.

The Red warrior then spoke to the pink warrior. "Pegasus I want you to go around to the areas 1, 3, and 5 and kill any oni you see immediately." Pegasus picked up her bow, and swiftly left to the areas she was assigned.

The Yellow warrior was getting anxious, and he couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Hey Kaito where do I get to go I wanna crack some oni skulls!?" He proclaimed.

Kaito the red warrior responded. "Panther with your speed I have the perfect job for you will go out and kill all oni in areas 7 and 9." Panther smirked and raced away with a grin on his hooded face.

The blue warrior hid in the shadows waiting for Kaito to give her orders. "Chameleon come forth." Kaito exclaimed. Chameleon appeared from the shadows in which she was hiding. She looked at Kaito waiting for her assignment.

"Chameleon with your stealth skills I want you to go kill all oni in areas 2, 4, and 6 please." Kaito Pronounced. Chameleon disappeared like smoke and went to her areas.

Eon stood up being healed by Yukie. "Kaito Yukie and I will go into area 8 we know the drill." Kaito nodded his approval, with this Eon and Yukie dashed away to area 8.

Kaito drew his katana and went to the area where the oni were most condensed area 10. He hoped everyone else would be able to keep control of their areas.

*_pov change into Sentry's pov*_

I kept my eyes peeled for any and all oni Kaito didn't assign me a specific area so I decide to scout them in numerical order starting with area one. I walk around seeing and sensing nothing accept for frightened and injured people damn I wish Yukie was here so she could heal these people. The people are all bruised and bloodied, some are burnt some have broken bones, and worst of all some are dead. I walk over to an elderly couple holding a small child, I extend my hand creating a purple ball of spirit energy I focus it on them attempting to heal their wounds, I'm partially done when I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I rip out a sword used by the Terrax the Oni foot soldiers I tell the people to get inside this was about to turn ugly, and it did. Terrax were surrounding me from all sides, I did what I do best I summoned my lance and started to attack the Terrax. I first swung it around in a circle slicing down the immediate perimeter around me. The Terrax kept on coming I used my lance staff to deflect their attacks, while I pierced the others with my lance's spear point.

I realized I was uselessly using my weapon as more and more Terrax, just kept coming forth. I knew what I had to then and there.

"Spirit power sky buster lances." I shouted. The wind around me manipulated into multiple lances, I brought up my hands and pushed them forward the wind lances pierced every single Terrax their screams of terror rang throughout the entire vicinity of Area 1 I cringed, that's when I saw it a portal box black as night with the Oni army symbol on it pouring out hordes of Terrax. I knew if I destroyed the box then Area 1 would be Oni free and I could create an Oni barrier, there was only one problem the Terrax kept coming and I was all alone. But I knew I had to save Area 1. I gripped my lance tightly and charged at the Terrax I screamed to get their attention away from the innocent citizens; they all looked at me with their twisted contorted faces, so I increased my speed piercing them, slicing them opening a pathway to the portal box. But it was far from over for me I noticed a different looking Terrax standing in front of the box protecting it. I then realized a huge horde of Terrax surrounded me, but I had to save Area 1no matter what.

"Spirit power mega pierce striker." I shouted. My purple spirit energy surrounded my lance increasing its size and strength extensively. I charged it forward and it destroyed every Terrax except for the different looking Terrax that guarded the box.

It looked like a regular Terrax except his body was Red with golden highlights on it and his sword was longer. I approached the Terrax and the box stopped producing more Terrax, this Terrax was connected to the production of the other Terrax I thought to myself. The weirdest part was he could speak.

"You will not defeat the Oni puny warrior we will take over the spirit realm!" The Terrax screeched in a voice that sounded like sharpening metal. It then charged at me will all of its strength. Its twisted sword was about to impale my body but a turned my lance and blocked the sword. I then swung my lance at the Terrax clipping its shoulder it howled out in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" It screeched at me. It raised its sword and ran at me it made a sideways slash across my shoulder, I cringed in pain. The Terrax and I began exchanging blows. Our weapons collided sending sparks into the sky, I saw an opening for an attack and I took it. I jabbed my lance into the Terrax's chest piercing it. The Terrax slowly slumped to the ground I thought it was dead, so I walked over to the box about to destroy it when I felt a slash hit my back. The Terrax stood up and laughed wickedly to itself. I turned around and saw the Terrax had this crimson red smoke around, I charged at it but it blocked my lance, I then realized it was using the energy I had used against in our battle, but I had to keep fighting to protect the spirit realm.

"Spirit power final burst!" I called out. My body became surrounded by my purple spirit energy. I felt energized and stronger but it wouldn't last long, I had to kill this Terrax fast, or else Area 1 would be over taken by the Oni. I rushed at the Terrax with my lance I sent a jolt of energy from it and pierced the Terrax with it. The Terrax stumbled backwards, but was barely injured. The Terrax roared and rushed at me with all of its might. I attempted to block the attack with my lance and it partially succeeded, I only took half of the impact of the attack but it still was enough to rip open my chest and tear parts of my robe off. I knew I couldn't defeat this Terrax if he could use my own energy against me. I focused the energy around my lance, and rushed at the Terrax. The massive amount of energy around the lance struck the Terrax in the hole I had created previously. The strike sent the Terrax flying backwards; it crashed into the ground creating a crater. I approached the crater slowly and carefully. The Terrax staggered upwards. The energy rush was going to wear off any moment. I started to slash at the Terrax with my lance but it would just block the attacks, the Terrax thrusted his sword at me it struck my older abdomen, I howled in pain. I growled in anger and pierced the Terrax in its shoulder, then lifted my leg and kicked its sword out of its hand. I decided I was going to end this right here right now.

"Spirit power ultimate pierce!" I shouted. All of my spirit energy surrounded my lance's point; I pierced the Terrax with my ultimate power. The Terrax's body turned a pale grey, and my energy entered it ripping it into pieces. I walked over to the portal box which due to my energy wave had stopped producing Terrax, but I knew this wouldn't last long a picked up my spear and pierced the box destroying it.

I then sent a message to all the other warriors telepathically. "Beware there a Terrax that are stronger than other Terrax proceed with caution, there are boxes producing the Terrax destroy the box stop the Terrax from coming." I didn't get any reply except from Pegasus requesting help in Area 5, seeing as she already secured Area 3. I told her I would be there as soon as I could. I generated an Oni barrier and tended to the injured wounds, afterwards I took off towards Area 5.

_*pov change Pegasus' pov*_

Area 5 was infested with Terrax. The Oni must've been sending reinforcements after the securing of Area 1, 2, 3. Sentry had just reported his battle report to me, and Chameleon quickly dispersed the Oni with her stealth and ninja skills using only duplication and disappearing abilities to secure Area 2. Chameleon had headed to Area 4, while Sentry was on his way to assist me. I drew my bow and arrows I loaded in five arrows, as I crouched on top of a rooftop. I slowly raised myself up, and steadily aimed my bow at a group of Terrax; I released my bow string and let my arrows fly into the group of Terrax. My arrows impaled five but kept on going through their bodies and in the end killed 20 of the Terrax. This allowed them to locate me, but that didn't mean they would catch me, I swiftly jumped from building to building dodging their swords which the Terrax kept on throwing at me. I just smirked and laughed as I gracefully, and swiftly flipped over, kicked out of my away and simply avoided all of the swords that came my way. I just kept loading my bow with its maximum amount of five arrows, and kept launching them at the Terrax impaling them causing their bodies to slump down and disintegrate into a disgusting looking greyish smoke. But the more Terrax I destroyed more of them kept on coming, and frankly it was kind of exhausting.

I smirked at the horde of Terrax and blew them a goodbye kiss. "Spirit power rain of arrows!" I proclaimed as I aimed my bow at the sky and released a single arrow. Out of the sky arrows made out of my pink spirit energy poured down out of the sky, hitting the entire horde of Terrax they all howled in pain as they disintegrated into the putrid greyish smoke, which loomed over Area 5. I looked into the distance and saw two portal boxes, great I thought three more of the super strong Terrax, and my back up hadn't arrived, I sighed loaded my bow and continued on with my mission. I effortlessly shot my bow and killed the Terrax with my perfect aim. In the middle of all this I dropped my guard for one second, and a Terrax launched its sword at me it was about to hit me when it was knocked down all of a sudden, Sentry turns around showing me his muscled ebony right arm and ribcage, he was holding his lance sternly.

"Pegasus you've got to pay better attention, you could've gotten killed right there." He pronounced. I quickly loaded my bow, and shot a Terrax that was trying to sneak up behind him. He looked shocked.

I smirked "There we're even now hot shot." I retorted, slightly laughing. Sentry just nodded his head in agreement with my statement. We decided the boxes needed to be destroyed as quickly as possible, and we knew exactly how to do that.

"Weapon fusion initiate!" We simultaneously shouted.

"Spirit bow!" I shouted tossing my spirit bow into the air.

"Spirit lance!" Sentry shouted throwing his spirit lance into the air.

"Fuse!" We both shouted at the same time. Our weapons collided and formed a swirling vortex of purple and pink spirit energy. A few moments later out came a sleek looking cross bow type weapon with a black body and trigger, and the bow was pink held in it was a lance with a black staff and pink point.

"Come forth Spirit Cross-bolt!" We called out. The Cross-bolt fell, and I proceeded to catch it, I felt the increased power coursing through my body. I looked over at Sentry who improvised his own weapon by turning his spirit energy into a lance. We then looked at the horizon filled with Terrax and charged at them. The Cross bolt acted as a bow weapon and a lance weapon. I was able to fire multiple lancer arrows as I called them the arrows would pierce all the way through a Terrax instead of just getting stuck when they were hit with my usual arrows. As I kept on firing my lancer arrows the Terrax seemed to run away in fear, but many stayed to attempt to fight us. I fired several lancer arrows into a group of Terrax they disintegrated on impact. One Terrax decided to rush at me I met him piercing him with the cross bolt, right through his chest, he was slowly disintegrating, so I pulled the trigger the lancer arrow split into five and struck a group of Terrax causing them to disintegrate. I looked over at Sentry, who was holding his own with his energy lance, he pierced multiple Terrax in their chest, he pierced one through its neck causing its head to roll off, and then he looked at me.

"I can see the boxes from here let's just clear the way and we'll be able to secure this Area." He pronounced. I nodded and pointed my bow and arrow down the giant area of Terrax attacking the Japanese style houses.

"Spirit power piercing arrow fury!" I proclaimed. Suddenly hundreds of energy lancer arrows made up of a swirl of pink and purple energy appeared around me, I looked over at Sentry he nodded in approval. I pressed down on the trigger releasing the lancer arrows, into the giant mass of Terrax. They disintegrated almost on impact, a few slower than others. I nodded at Sentry and we rushed towards the two boxes. Just like before when we got closer to the boxes they stopped producing Terrax. The three what I personally called Super Terrax looked at us and spoke at the same time.

"Warriors you will not to stop the Oni from conquering the spirit realm!" They screeched at us. They started to rush at us we nodded at each other and jumped over the Super Terrax, causing them to crash into one another.

"Idiot you need to watch what the hell you're doing." One Super Terrax said to the other shoving him. This angered the other Super Terrax so he drew his sword, and the other one followed suit. They stabbed each other before realizing what they were doing but they wasted enough time to allow me to get locked and loaded on the both of them. I released the trigger and the two lancer arrows hit their targets, Sentry split his energy lance into two and followed up after my attack. He pierced both of the Super Terrax in their shoulders. He then looked at me before jumping backwards towards me but I already knew what I had to do.

"Duos spirit power sky buster lancer arrow rain!" We both shouted. I shot a single lancer arrow into the sky, and suddenly hundreds of lancer arrows made of a mixture of purple and pink spirit energy fell from the sky. The rain of lancer arrows barraged both of the Super Terrax. Their bodies twisted forwards and backwards, left to right, up and down, while the arrows impaled and pierced their bodies. When the Barrage was over Sentry once again followed up with his attack. He pushed his hands forward causing the purple and pink energy lancer arrows around us to be sent flying at both of the Super Terrax. The Terrax were barraged again. The crimson smoke surrounded their bodies but they wouldn't get a chance to use it not on my watch, I looked at Sentry and gave him the signal for our finisher, he nodded in agreement.

"Fusion weapon final strike lancer arrow surge!" We shouted simultaneously. The arrow was a swirl of our purple and pink spirit energy in the shape of an arrow; it struck both of the Super Terrax disintegrating them on impact. We walked over to both boxes and destroyed them.

We then tried to contact the others but no one responded on the telepathic link except for a low weak whisper from Chameleon wear she just kept repeating Area 4 over and over again we assumed the worst and rushed away to Area 4 to hopefully rescue Chameleon and save her.

_***to be continued***_


	3. Prolouge: Part One the battle for Area 4

Power Rangers Spirit Strike:

Prologue Part three: The War cont.

*Chameleon's pov*

I breathed slowly in the alley that I was hiding in. The Terrax were overwhelming and I was severely injured, I used my remaining strength that I had mustered up and hid the alley and everything it in shadows I laid down in a casket, Ironic I thought seeing as how a few seconds ago I had made remarks to the Terrax about putting them in caskets. I prayed that one of my fellow warriors would arrive to save my ass. I had become too cocky and decided to say visible for too long and the Terrax exploited that and I ended up with multiple slashes all over my body and at least twenty five bruises. I sat there thinking to myself Chameleon how stupid are you god damn it you left yourself exposed and wide open for an attack and now look at you the Oni are probably conquering Area 4 right now. I connected to the telepathic link again being barely able to telepathically say Area 4. I just prayed that someone would hear my cry for help and bail me out of this giant mess I had created.

I created a pebble sized amount of spirit energy, and tried as best as I could to heal my wounds using it, but the efforts were futile it only stopped 0.01% of the blood loss and that wasn't enough by a long shot to even get me back into a state to run away from the battle let alone fight in it. So I laid there slowly breathing wondering what would become of the Spirit Realm due to my failure as a warrior. I picked up a tattered and torn blanket in the alley and placed it over my body to try to slow down the bleeding, it barely helped but it was better than not having anything to try and stop the bleeding, I also see a half used med kit I slowly raise myself and stagger towards it, I open it up revealing some bandages and pain killers, I swallow the pain killers, and bandage my wounds with the bandages but it's so far away from what I need it is unbelievable the pain I am in, I lay back down in the casket. I shut my eyes and cover my ears to try to block out the screams of terror, and the sounds of the Terrax destroying Area 4. I can still hear the screams of terror of the citizens, the Terrax howling as they claim more lives on their path of carnage. I start to sob knowing that I had failed as a warrior, and then I heard a voice speak.

"You know Chameleon a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be crying." Sentry said soft and smoothly. He generated his spirit energy, and started tending to my wounds. I was slowly starting feel more energized. I attempted to stand up, but Sentry told me to lie down for the moment being.

"Sentry who else came with you I want to know if Area 4 will be safe." I weakly asked.

"Pegasus came with me she's taking care of the Terrax, while I tend to your wounds." Sentry replied. I was feeling the strength start to course through my body. I stood up and drew my dagger I was ready to kick the Terrax's ugly asses. I dispersed my shadows and silently crept up behind several Terrax and sliced their backs causing them to disintegrate. I quickly teleported away and into the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, I look onto the battle scene seeing Pegasus kill multiple Terrax with the Cross-bolt, this draws their attention to her. I take this opening to teleport behind a group of Terrax.

"Spirit power dagger storm." I called out. Hundreds of daggers made out of my spirit energy flew out of my dagger and stabbed the Terrax in their backs causing them to disintegrate. I then scaled up the wall and onto the roof top where Pegasus was shooting the Cross-bolt.

"Hey Pegasus defuse the Cross-bolt, and then we can fuse our weapons together." I told her.

She tossed the Cross-bolt into the air. "Cross-bolt defuse!" She shouted. The Cross-bolt split back into the spirit bow, and spirit lance. The spirit lance flew through the air piercing all the Terrax in its path before being caught by Sentry. Sentry started to pierce and slash down all the Terrax in his way, giving us the opportunity for Pegasus and me to fuse our weapons.

"Weapon fusion initiate!" Pegasus and I shouted simultaneously.

"Spirit dagger!" I shouted tossing my weapon into the air.

"Spirit bow!" Pegasus shouted tossing her weapon into the air as well. The weapons collide and created a swirl of blue and pink spirit energy. The swirl of energy dispersed and out came these pink wrist gauntlets with a small bow curve at the top, and each held a blue dagger that extended just past the bow curve. I raised my arms towards the sky; the gauntlets fell onto my arm.

"Dagger launchers!" I called out. I looked over and Pegasus had generated a bow made out of her spirit energy. We both jumped off the roof, but in different directions. I jumped off the left side of the building, launching multiple daggers into the horde of Terrax disintegrating around thirty of them before I disappeared into the shadows again. I looked at Pegasus from my vantage point. She jumped gracefully from the right side of the building; she flipped in the air three times before firing five energy arrows into a crowd of Terrax, a large amount of them disintegrated when they were struck by them. I smiled and then looked over at Sentry. He was rushing at the Terrax with his lance, piercing them in the chest causing them to disintegrate; he swung his lance in a circular motion slicing down easily seventy-five Terrax. I noticed a Terrax creeping up behind him, so I did what was necessary.

"Spirit power butterfly dagger." I whispered. Out of the Dagger-launchers a little blue butterfly, flew towards the Terrax the Terrax didn't see it as a threat and kept and creeping up on Sentry. All of a sudden the butterfly turned into a dagger and struck the Terrax in its back disintegrating it. Sentry turned around when he heard the Terrax howl out in pain. He looked at me and I just smirked. I moved from my location and into an alley filled with Terrax a used the Dagger-launchers to send a barrage of daggers into the group of Terrax. They all howled in pain before disintegrating into their putrid greyish smoke. I swiftly teleported away, and into another group of Terrax I stabbed two in their chest as they disintegrated; I launched a barrage of daggers into the Terrax behind them. I smirked again flipped backwards and hid back into the shadows, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did earlier. I saw Sentry continually piercing and slicing the Terrax down on the ground. Meanwhile Pegasus jumped from roof to roof shooting at the Terrax with her energy arrows, impaling them and drawing attention to the roofs. That's when an idea struck me and I had to tell Pegasus.

"Pegasus I just got an idea you shoot the Terrax from the roof drawing their attention, then while their distracted Sentry and I will kill the remainder drawing their attention to me and it will be a loop until we can get to the boxes!" I exclaimed telepathically, and went to execute my plan. The Terrax were all still looking up at the roofs so I signaled to Sentry, and he nodded he charged at the Terrax drawing their attention towards him. I teleported behind the Terrax, and stabbed several in their back, slit fives throat, all of this was silent so Sentry still had the attention on him. He was piercing the Terrax in their chest, piercing them through the neck causing their heads to roll off. I then sent a barrage of daggers through the horde of Terrax killing them all on impact; this drew the surviving Terrax's attention, so I disappeared along with Sentry.

The Terrax started to search for us, causing them to get distracted. Pegasus took this opportunity to raise herself from her hiding place and began firing arrows at the Terrax. The first few Terrax that were hit disintegrated without making a single sound, so Pegasus could fire more arrows. She loaded her energy bow with more energy arrows. She aimed them at a large group of Terrax. Sentry and I waited with suspense. Pegasus then released her bow string and let the arrows fly into the horde of Terrax, when the arrows struck the group over half of the Terrax disintegrated. This grabbed the Terrax's attention. Pegasus gracefully jumped and flipped from roof top to roof top dodging the Terrax's multiple attacks being thrown at her. She jumped around while the Terrax kept searching for her. Sentry and I took this opportunity to continue with the plan. He rushed out of the alley he pierced five Terrax in the center of their backs. I teleported behind another group of Terrax and blasted them with a barrage of daggers. That's when I saw three portal boxes. I contacted the others telepathically.

"Guys I see three portal boxes let's hurry and get to them!" I shouted telepathically. We then started to make our way towards the portal boxes which were in a plateau with a mountain chain surrounding the sides of it. Pegasus shot down at the Terrax in our path way, Sentry pierced through any that got in his way, and I launched a steady barrage of daggers, striking down all Terrax in my way. We continued this way until we approached the portal boxes and the Terrax that were guarding them.

"Great more super Terrax." Pegasus proclaimed, obviously annoyed. Sentry and I both gave her puzzled looks.

"What that's what I call these stronger Terrax is it so weird." She replied. Sentry and I just nodded in agreement and went on to attack the super Terrax.

Pegasus jumped up into the sky, she started firing arrows at the first super Terrax. The Terrax howled out in pain, I then looked over at Sentry. Sentry was exchanging blows with the Super Terrax, his lance and its sword kept colliding sending sparks flying, he then caused the super Terrax to lose its balance momentarily and took this opportunity to pierce the super Terrax in its left shoulder, it screeched in pain.

I then turned my focus to the last super Terrax. It started to charge at me I then teleported out of the way and reappeared behind it. I then made crossed my arms; I brought down the dagger-launchers in an x motion cutting the Super Terrax's back. It looked at me with hatred.

"Bitch you'll pay for that!" It screeched. It slashed at me with its sword I tried to teleport away, but my ribcage was slightly cut open, I cringed in pain before teleporting away. The super Terrax I was fighting began searching for me. Meanwhile I watched Pegasus fight her super Terrax.

Pegasus continued to fire energy arrows at the Super Terrax. The super Terrax continued to howl in pain. The super Terrax then leaped into the air where Pegasus was gliding and threw it's sword at her ripping the top of her shoulder open, the super Terrax followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Pegasus stayed strong through it all she fired a single arrow at the super Terrax knocking it back down to the ground.

Pegasus did her signature blow the enemy a kiss goodbye before shouting "Spirit power meteor arrow strike!" Her bow made out of spirit energy flew into the sky and became a giant arrow made out of pink spirit energy; it started spiraling towards the super Terrax. The super Terrax attempted to run away from the arrow but couldn't. The stuck the super Terrax and disintegrated it on impact. Pegasus then went over to the portal box created her energy bow, and destroyed it using one energy arrow. She then started to go over to assist Sentry.

Sentry and the super Terrax he was fighting were still going blow for blow, striking each other slashing each other, and piercing each other. Sentry swept his lance's staff under the super Terrax's feet causing him to fall. The super Terrax tried to pull Sentry down too, but Pegasus fired an energy arrow into the super Terrax's right arm, and Sentry pierced its left arm. Pegasus walked over to Sentry and the started to head towards the second portal box. Before they were able to reach it the super Terrax charged back at them. Sentry attempted to block the attack but the super Terrax was surrounded by crimson smoke giving it increased strength. Sentry swung his lance at the super Terrax only to have been blocked. Pegasus fired multiple arrows at the super Terrax but it did little damage. They both jumped into the air at the same time, the super Terrax looked at them from the ground thinking they were running away from him. Sentry dove from the air gripping his lance tightly. He impaled the super Terrax's right side drawing its attention. Pegasus took this opening and fired five energy arrows at the super Terrax hitting it in the back the super Terrax looked up at the sky, giving Sentry a chance to leap back up into the sky. The super Terrax threw his sword up at both of them; Sentry blocked it sending it back down at him. I knew what was coming next.

"Duos spirit power lancer arrow bolt!" Pegasus and Sentry shouted. In the sky above a weapon appeared that was a mixture of a lance and an arrow formed out of a mixture of purple and pink spirit energy. The lancer arrow flew down fast like lighting striking the super Terrax there was a bright flash of purple and pink spirit energy and the super Terrax disintegrated. Sentry walked over to the second portal box, he pierced it with his lance destroying it.

There was only one more portal box and one more super Terrax left. I thought of a plan that was sure to work.

"Spirit power body duplication." I whispered. Suddenly appearing beside me was an exact copy of me. I sent the duplicate to go and attack the super Terrax.

The duplicate appeared behind the super Terrax. She fired a barrage of daggers into the super Terrax's back, injuring it but most importantly drawing its attention. The super Terrax turned around and drove his sword through the duplicate's stomach. Blood started to come out of her mouth and she gasped for air. The super Terrax took his sword out and slammed the duplicate's body to the ground. This alerted Sentry and Pegasus who rushed over to the final super Terrax.

The Terrax laughed wickedly. "I killed the stupid bitch what are you going to do about it warriors!?" It shouted. It then proceeded to charge at Sentry, who pierced its left rib cage with his lance, the kicked him in the chest.

"We're going to avenger her death you bastard!" He shouted before stabbing the super Terrax several times in the chest with his lance. Pegasus followed up by firing five arrows into the super Terrax's back.

The super Terrax became surrounded by the powering crimson smoke. He slashed at Sentry ripping his left forearm open, that's when I decided to make my reappearance.

I teleported behind the super Terrax and stabbed him in his back with both of the dagger launchers. I removed them from his back and smirked at him when he turned around.

"You bitch I thought I had killed you!" The super Terrax roared in anger. He tried to attack me which I just teleported away from, this made him even angrier. He charged at me again and I teleported away again.

"Guys you go destroy the portal box I'll take care of ugly." I said to Sentry and Pegasus, the nodded and went off to destroy the portal box.

The super Terrax roared in anger. "Bitch I will kill you so you think you can beat me on your own well you can't!" It scoffed. It charged at me again but I just teleported away and launched several daggers at it hitting its right arm rib cage, and leg. It howled out in pain before jumping up trying to catch me by surprise. I instead jumped at him and stabbed his chest with both of the dagger launchers. This angered it even more, just as I had hoped. The super Terrax's attacks became sloppier he just would rush at me, and I would either teleport away or strike him first. I just kept laughing so I decide I would end his misery.

"Fusion weapon final strike dagger fury dance!" I called out. Thousands of daggers made of a swirl of pink and blue spirit energy appeared in the area around me. I pushed my hands forward and the all flew towards the super Terrax, slicing him and stabbing him. He was being thrown around from the impact of all the daggers. When it was all over the super Terrax disintegrated. I walked over to Sentry and Pegasus who had already destroyed the portal box.

"What area do we go to next?" Pegasus asked me.

"Well Panther and I secured area 6 already and we totally as a group have secured Areas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 but I don't know about Area 7." I replied I contacted Panther on the telepathic link. "Hey have you secured Area 7?" I asked.

"Yes I have can you come help me secure Area 9?" Panther asked.

"Yes we can." I replied, and with that Sentry, Pegasus, and I headed off to Area 9.

** AN: Sorry for another cliff hanger but I've been getting complaints about not updating so the Prologue arc will be about five to six chapters long sorry for the inconvenience.**

**But on another note I'm going to be creating a facebook group for fan fiction writers and readers it'll be called Knights of the Fan Fiction table it will be a closed group but I'll accept probably all requests to join. Also I am looking for an artist to do artwork for Power Rangers: Spirit Strike and that will be a contest on the group page so yeah see you later.**


	4. Announcement and Preview

Power Rangers Spirit Strike:

**AN: The facebook group name has been changed to the United Alliance of Fanfiction so sorry for this not being a chapter but due to your cooperation here is a sneak peek at the next chapter**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 4: The War cont.**

_*Panther's POV*_

Area 9 also known as the Neo district the only Area in the spirit realm that was like a modern metropolis it looked like New York City except no one was walking around they were all lying around scattered injured or dead. I growled in anger at the Oni causing this pain and destruction. I saw a horde of Terrax; I used my super speed to reach the Terrax in under a second. I swung my hatchets striking and ripping open the Terrax causing them to disintegrate, into their disgusting greyish smoke. I continued on this spree chopping down all the Terrax in my path. The Terrax just kept on coming so I decided to destroy all of them.

"Spirit power hatchet flurry!" I shouted tossing my hatchets in front of me. My hatchets replicated into hundreds of hatchets and flew into the hordes of Terrax chopping them all down and disintegrating them. But more and more Terrax just kept on coming. I looked up towards the sky to see my back up had just arrived.

**AN: So that's your preview don't forget to join The United Alliance of Fanfiction, and spread the word about The United Alliance of Fanfiction it's a group for ALL Fanfiction so spread the word **


End file.
